


Stiles The Teen Wolf Season Two

by AkemiAsh



Series: Stiles The Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Major Changes from Season 2, SCott is an idiot, Stiles and Derek are together, Werewolf Boyd, Werewolf Erica, Werewolf Isaac, Werewolf Scott, sterek, stiles is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiAsh/pseuds/AkemiAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the death of Kate Argent came the war against Werewolves and Hunters. With Jackson rejecting the bite, Lydia's species unknown, hunters coming in as reinforcements, and Scott and Allison's idiotic actions in the name of love, Stiles is having a hard time keeping things together. With three new pack member, a new threat, old and new enemies coming left and right, what's a werewolf to do but stick to his Alpha and fight for his pack tooth and nail. This is the Sequel to Stiles The Teen Wolf. I hope you're ready for Season Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles The Teen Wolf Season Two

Stiles The Teen Wolf  
Season Two  
Episode One: Omega

The full moon bathed the woods in soft light, shadows swaying in the wind with the trees, but Stiles could hardly focus on any of that.

What mattered right now was the chase.

Beta shifted, running full speed on all fours, Stiles allowed himself to rub against tree trunks or droll on the forest floor. It didn't matter. Anything to get his scent to stick, not that he really needed to do much for that. Derek knew his scent in and out.

As an Alpha, Derek was now faster than he had been before, but Stiles could still hold his own. Besides, Derek liked the chase. He liked to stalk and pounce when the prey was tired of running. This was no exception. It wouldn't do if he made this too easy.

Scott was running tonight too. Trying to keep his distance from Allison because of some incident with her father, but that hardly mattered to Stiles. Scott was running through the east end of the Preserves, Stiles and Derek claimed the west. After all, they had done this little game four times now and Scott knew the punishment for interrupting. He'd learned his lesson after Derek smelt him too close to the Alpha's mate and struck before he could really understand what he was doing. Honestly, Stiles thought it was Scott's fault, but Scott had given Derek a wide berth since then. Actually, part of Scott resented Derek, and it was hard to hide that part from his werewolf best friend.

Things had been rocky with Stiles and Scott and Derek. Yet Stiles and Scott were about as alright as they'd ever been since the bite.

Stiles had taken to teaching Scott control the same way he himself had learned it. From the heart monitor to the game of 'I Spy' even though he was a bit disheartened that the game no longer belong exclusively to him and Derek. It was alright because Scott was complete shit at it anyway. Any attempt at playing it turned into Scott growling in frustration and walking away huffing. Scott was complete shit at control, especially with Mr. Argent's threats painting a large target on his back.

After the second full moon run where Derek attacked Scott, they hadn't been in the same room since. It was tense, but Stiles could deal. He and Derek were good and things were starting to look up.

A sharp howl pierced the night sky like thunder and it shook in Stiles bones. He echoed with his own howl for only a second before he cut off and ran for it. Derek was closer than he'd thought.

He allowed himself to bump into trees, leaving behind traces of his blood and sweat, knowing those scents would attract Derek faster than any other. Of course, he wasn't wrong.

Right after he scraped against the ninth tree, there was a weight on his back, knocking him down before wrapping around him and rolling the rest of their momentum out. He heard Derek's back thump against a tree but he knew the pain wouldn't last the Alpha long.

Stiles felt the breath at the nape of his neck before teeth sunk down sharply, a bite of a completely different kind that had Stiles screaming, but not in fear.

Derek held him fast, teeth on his neck, claws digging into his arms to keep him pinned and a leg thrown over Stiles' to pin those too. Stiles didn't even bother fighting the hold, just allowed his Alpha to regain his senses as their heartbeats thumped loudly in both their ears.

Stiles could feel Derek's cock press tight against his ass, but he had no leverage to press back into it, nor would he try. Last time he'd done that, Derek had growled viciously and rolled off of him quickly, taking off in a dead run before Stiles even knew that Derek had gotten off him.

Derek had a hard time controlling the Alpha powers. Two separate instincts raged within Derek, sometimes at the same time. One was to expand the pack, to bring more people into the fold. The second was to mate, to breed and expand the pack that way. Instinct didn't understand that Stiles was a man but Derek did and he never wanted to take Stiles while not under strict control.

Stiles had his own opinions on the, but so far, they fell on deaf ears. It didn't matter what he wanted, what he got was celibacy. He learned not to push Derek when it came to sex. Derek had a terrible habit of running away to avoid talking.

So Stiles learned to keep his thoughts to himself until such time he broke his left hand or Derek finally got a clue. It was a sad fate for a teenage boy, especially a teenage werewolf, but Stiles was happy with Derek all things considered. This being his first real relationship, Stiles felt like following Derek's lead might be the best course of action. It's not like Derek doesn't do other things to make up for not going on full-blown sex.

Tonight wouldn't be one of those nights though. He could feel the tension drumming itself between Derek's shoulder blades, even as he was held captive against the Alpha's larger body. Stiles even knew why.

Kate's funeral was just about a week away and hunters would come swarming into Beacon Hills. Not that either of them had spoken to Chris Argent since the night Derek killed Peter, but Scott's relationship with Allison served its own purpose.

Derek had been on edge since the news, his instincts become crazy with the need for more power. It was up to Stiles to sooth his Alpha one way or another.

"Derek." Stiles called, trying to break the older wolf out of his own mind. "Derek baby, you can let go now, I won't run again." And he wouldn't. Usually, their runs lasted a couple of rounds through the night, neither one stopping until the energy caused by the full moon dissipated, but a run wasn't what Derek needed tonight.

There was a guttural sound in the back of Derek's throat that vibrated into his teeth and all the way into the back of Stiles' neck making him shiver pleasantly, and then Derek was off him. Fangs retracting along with the claws and the 'Alpha madness' as Stiles liked to call it. Derek was at least getting good at keeping the madness in check. The first run they'd shared after Derek gained the Alpha Power, Stiles had actually thought he would die. He would have died actually if he wasn't bathed in Derek's own scent.

When Stiles stood, he rounded on Derek, wrapping his arms around the older wolf's neck.

"Alright, what do you think about adding pack members?"

Derek startled, eyes flashing red at the mere mention before growling and shaking his head violently.

"Stiles, we don't know if the bite took for Jackson, Scott's having trouble with control, there is the pressing threat of hunters and you want to add more uncontrollable werewolves into the mix?" Derek's hands betrayed his words, wondering up Stiles side before sliding down to settle on the smaller wolf's hips.

"Scott doesn't accept you as his Alpha. No matter what I say or what he says, we know that's the only reason why he is having trouble with control. Jackson's not dead, so the bite took. Maybe he's just immune to it like Lydia, or maybe she just spent too much time around him and made him immune. Either way My Alpha, we need a pack of more than just two." Stiles had actually spent a lot of time thinking about it. A pack makes an Alpha powerful, it soothes the madness. Stiles was the only pack mate Derek had, but he was also the man's mate.

"Stiles, Scott never wanted the bite. Neither did you ever ask for it, what makes you think anyone else would?" It was a rhetorical question, but Stiles had an answer prepared already.

"People who would die without it. People who feel weak and helpless, people who need the support of a family. Derek, there are a lot of reason to take the bite and we will never know if anyone would agree if we don't ask. Those who need it will accept it easier, it's less of a chance for the bite not to take, and it'll be easier for them to learn control than it has been for Scott who resents what he is. Just think about it, please?" All of his points were good ones, but that's because he'd been thinking about it a lot lately. In fact he had someone in mind already.

"Do you have someone in mind? You wouldn't be saying all of this if you didn't already have a victim." Derek had a small weary smile on his face, but Stiles grinned down at his Alpha.

"I may or may not." Stiles conceded with twinkling eyes.

Derek snorted before he wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and buried his face in the teenager's stomach.

"I'll think about it." Derek decided with a sigh. He felt more than heard it when Stiles fist pumped the air in victory. "But I get the final say."

"Of course, of course." Stiles agreed easily as his arms went around Derek's neck.

They spent a good while like that, clinging to each other in the glow of the full moon.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The night before Kathrine Argent funeral, multiple things started happening at once.

The first was the scream.

Lydia's voice echoed in the ears of every wolf.

And then the news of her disappearance.

"We got to go find her." Stiles insisted, his eyes glued to Derek who was pacing the length of his room. The Sheriff was on call, and no doubt already at the hospital.

"I know man. I'm at Allison's-"

"Wait, didn't you get like, banned from ever seeing Allison again?" Stiles sighed before shaking his head and dismissing the point. "Never mind, look, you and me are going to go look for Lydia. Out of the two of us, I have the better senses."

He heard the sounds of Scott jumping off Allison's roof before the other teen spoke again. "Alright man, I'll meet you over by the hospital."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

They hung up and Stiles stood, standing in front of Derek to stop another round of pacing.

"There is something else in the woods Stiles. I've been smelling it around town, we don't have time to-"

Stiles reached up and pecked Derek in the lips, stopping the flow of words with a grim smile. "We've got hunters coming in tomorrow, if they aren't here already. We need to find Lydia before they do. If she did turn, she turned late but she is our responsibility. The other beast is too, so that's why Scott and I are going to find Lydia before the hunters do, and you are going to follow the trail of our unknown entity. Alright?"

Derek frowned deeply but he nodded.

Derek left after that, taking off in the opposite direction from the hospital. It didn't matter where Derek was going, Stiles had his own mission. He needed to find Lydia.

When he pulled up at the hospital, Scott was already there.

"Get in, I'm going to go get something that has her scent on it."

"I'll come with you." Scott chimed in, but Stiles shut him down.

"My dad is in there, if he sees us together, he will know we are up to something. Wait in the car, I won't be too long." Stiles hurried past Scott, tossing the boy his keys as he went.

His dad was, in fact, there along with Scott's mom. Good thing Scott was in the car or their parental instincts would have been going off together.

"Alright let's get and APB out on a 16 year old red-head. Any other descriptors?" Stiles heard his dad's voice ask and before he could stop himself, he was cutting into the conversation.

"Five foot three, green eyes, fair skin, and her hair is actually strawberry blond." Stiles almost felt the need to laugh at himself for a second. Looks like his obsession with Lydia came in handy for something in the end. He would now be the one to help find her. It was just as well he was in love with Derek now.

"Is that right." His father baited him.

"Yeah." Stiles answered and in a second Stiles had his father's hand squeezing the back of his neck, a move that made Stiles want to scream. The Alpha's bite was healed of course, but the sensation never really went away, especially not even a week after it was given.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" His dad asked with a glare.

Stiles spluttered between the grip on the back of his neck and the urge to rip his own father's arm off. He was touching the Alpha's mark, the Alpha's claim, coving it with his scent. Stiles' instincts were all out of whack, but not his control.

"P-providing moral support?" Stiles asked back.

"Well, why don't you provide your ass back home, where you should be?" His father commanded.

"I could do that too." Stiles agreed, lying threw his teeth for sure, but the man wasn't a werewolf, he would be able to read the lie.

When his father let him go, Stiles reached for the back of his neck, rubbing at it viciously, getting his father's scent out and replacing it with his own. It wasn't Derek's but right now, it was all Stiles had. He didn't waist anymore time going into Lydia's room and finding her hospital gown. He walked out with it in hand easily, evading any police officers well before they even saw him.

He made it to the jeep without any more trouble.

Scott was already in the driver's seat, so Stiles made his way to the passenger's side.

"Alright, this was the one she was just wearing. I'm gonna sniff out the trail so you're gonna need to drive." Stiles said as he took a deep sniff of the gown.

"Just shove the thing in your face Stiles and let's find her." Scott insisted, turning the jeep on. As the headlights came on, Allison's face was illuminated in front of the car. Both Scott and Stiles jumped as Allison made her way to the passenger's side.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Someone's going to see us." Scott insisted looking slightly panicked from the driver's seat.

"I don't care." Allison said. "She's my best friend and we have to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can." Stiles chimed in.

"How about before my father does?"

Stiles frowned and Scott gulped. "He knows?" The panicked wolf asked.

"Yeah." Allison's face was grave now. "I just saw him and three guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party." Scott whispered.

"More like a hunting party." Allison corrected.

"Well then, get in." Stiles said as he pushed the door open and scooted his seat forward so Allison could slide to the back. "So if she is turning, will they actually kill her?" he asked.

Stiles and Allison actually had a fairly good relationship all things considered. She was Scott's secret girlfriend as well as a hunter's daughter, but Stiles couldn't help liking her. She had a strong personality and she was good at keeping her shit together, sometimes Stiles felt that she would make a perfect addition to the pack, but not at the cost of Derek's life.

"I don't know." She said. "They won't tell me anything. All they say is 'we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here'."

"The other hunters." Stiles sighed as he rolled down the windows. "I was afraid there would be others. Kate was an Argent whether or not she broke the code. Derek said that your family might be considering going into war for the one that killed her."

"Derek." Scott sighed as he drove.

"What do you mean?" Allison said, but Stiles had his head out the window now, sniffing out the trail Lydia's scent left behind.

They weren't on the road long before Stiles was sure about where the scent was headed.

"Park the car!" Stiles yelled, startling Scott, who despite the scare managed to park the jeep without accident.

"She's at the old Hale house." Stiles insisted as he got out, helping Allison get out too.

"Wait, what? Why would she go to the Hale house?" Allison asked, looking worried and a little sick. She didn't have very good memories of the Hale House either seeing as her aunt died inside the building.

"I don't know, but we have to go find out." Stiles insisted as he led their way up to the skeleton house.

Allison was the one who saw the trip wire first, all the while Scott was trying to sniff on ahead for Lydia. When she called for Stiles to check the wire, they ended up tripping it and catching Scott by the ankle.

"Oh man, next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it." Scott called with a scowl as he hung upside down. Stiles tried not to laugh but it was useless, he and Allison smiled at one another, but Stiles stopped instantly as he heard the approaching footsteps.

"Come on!" He growled as he grabbed Allison's arm, dragging her back and into hiding.

When the hunters came, it was Chris.

Stiles had a slight and quick feeling of panic, but it was gone as he started to listen in to the two of them talk. Chris's focus was on Allison and Lydia without using so many words.

He had a lot of opinions about Chris. Most of them contradictory and opposing, but one thing he knew for sure was that being at odds with the Argents wasn't what was best for any of them.

With a sigh, he stood, motioning silently for Allison to remain hidden.

"Hello Chris."

With two words, he had the attention of all four hunters, two of them aiming guns with wolf bane bullets in his direction. Stiles didn't care, his attention stayed on Chris, who stood from his crouch to face Stiles head on.

"Should have known you'd be out here too. Attached at the hip aren't you."

"Not that it matters to you Chris, but we haven't hurt anyone. Not me, not Scott and not Derek. Lydia, if she is what you think she is, won't hurt anyone either because we will be there for her. You aren't Kate, you follow the code, we both know it." Stiles stared Chris in the eyes, standing his ground in this, because one way or the other the Argents needed to leave him and his pack alone or help them. "Now, before Lydia has the chance to actually cause damage, we are going to find her. You can help or you can threaten my friend over there to within an inch of his furry life, but just keep in mind that he isn't Peter. None of us are, we are innocents, dragged into this by your sister's barbarian actions and their consequences."

Chris stared at Stiles wordlessly. His expression stone cold. With one look down at Scott, Chris turned and left, the other hunters following behind.

Stiles stood there, listening to the hunters leave. Once they were out of ear shot, Stiles shoulder's sagged a bit as he looked down at Scott's upside-down smile.

"What?" Stiles said tiredly.

"You just basically bitched out Mr. Argent." Scott said with a grin.

Stiles rolled his eyes and snorted as his claws cut effortlessly through the rope holding Scott. His best friend managed to hand on his feet, though less than gracefully. Allison came out of hiding and smiled a bit at Stiles too.

"That was pretty cool Stiles." Allison admitted. "I've never seen him just walk away like that."

But he words meant nothing to him. For Stiles, it was all about the people of Beacon Hills, his dad who stood in the front lines of the town's defense. Scott's mom, Lydia and her parents, there were a lot of people who lived in this town with no idea of what lived with them. He had to look out for his dad and fighting the Argents wasn't going to do that.

"It's not about us versus them." Stiles said to the both of them. "It's about Beacon Hills and protecting the people we love. Our parents. You think Chris Argent is a threat to you mother?" He asked Scott. "My dad? No. He isn't. He's just protecting his own too, so why not either avoid or help each other?" With another sigh and a shrug, Stiles walked away towards the Hale House's bones. "The other Hunters, the ones who came for Kate's funeral, them I don't know, don't trust. But Chris follows the code. He's tough, but loyal to his honor. If that changes, then we'll be enemies. Are you guys coming?"

Allison had a smile on her face. A small one, but the way she looked at Stiles had changed. She looked thankful and close to tears even. Scott on the other hand looked like he'd sucked on an especially sour lemon. Stiles decided to ignore both of them as he focused on Lydia's scent.

She was another problem in their already raging shit storm.

First came the new hunters Allison couldn't tell him anything about, then Derek deciding to give Jackson the bite which may or may not take, not to even mention the beast Derek had likely chased all night, then they lose Lydia who now may or may not be a werewolf too. (She's not. She can't be, I would have smelled it, would have noticed.) Stiles snorted at his own thoughts. That was a lie. He hadn't noticed Scott until he'd transformed right in front of him. Granted, Stiles had been a little busy, but still. Another wolf didn't set off alarms like it should and Stiles needed to know why. But first, he needed to find Lydia. Then he would go see Derek.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Lahey. Isaac Lahey. Are you sure you don't know him?"

Stiles frowned from his spot on the mattress, staring at Derek like he'd suddenly started to speak in French.

"Hi." Stiles said slowly as he watched Derek climb in through his window. "It's nice to see you too. I've missed you as well, no we didn't find Lydia but we met up with Chris by your house, I don't think you should go near there for a while."

Derek narrowed his eyes for a second before sighing deeply.

"Hi Stiles." He responded as he drew closer to the bed, kneeling on it so he could reach for the back of Stiles' neck and draw him in for a greeting kiss. Stiles went with a smirk that disappeared when their lips met. He honestly had missed Derek.

"Now, start from the beginning, did you find the unknown beast that's been prowling around town?" As he spoke the words, the worry came back full force. His momentary glee at seeing Derek falling away to stress and worry about their current situation.

"No." Derek answered sourly. "I managed to track it all night but it knows when I'm close. It hit the cemetery today. And now I'm back to my original question. Do you know Isaac Lahey?"

Stiles had to think about it. The name was familiar, not the first one but the second.

"I think he's on the lacrosse team. His first name isn't familiar, but I'm pretty sure I've heard Coach yell out 'Lahey' about as much as he yelled out 'Billinski'."

Derek scowled at the mention of the lacrosse coach who couldn't be bothered to learn Stiles' name.

"But what about Lahey?" Stiles prompted, wrapping his hands around Derek's neck and dragging the Alpha down on top of him. He had to wiggle around a bit to get comfortable with Derek's weight, but after a while he stopped moving and they settled in together, Derek's head on Stiles' chest and his arms around Stiles' waist.

"He's abused you know. He works at the cemetery, I saw his father hit him."

Stiles stiffened, his mind going straight into 'tell dad'. Then he caught on to why Derek would tell him something like that.

"You want to turn him." Stiles said excitedly. "So you're on board with my plan?"

Derek's arms tightened a bit around his waist, before his Alpha began to speak again.

"Yes. He…Stiles I think Isaac would do well with a pack. He isn't like Jackson, not an Omega. Isaac would follow and join the pack. And we need to be stronger. There is a beast roaming town, a group of hunters coming, a missing girl, and Scott. My instincts are scream for me to expand the pack and strengthen us, but for that I need capable people. I think Isaac could be one."

"That's great!" Stiles started, before a frown started to replace the smile on his face. "I'm going to need to talk about it with him. Explain everything before he takes the bite. We don't need another Scott or Jackson or Lydia. Hell, we don't even know if Lydia turned."

"She didn't." Derek cut in quickly. "I'm not saying she's normal. She survived the bite and didn't turn, but the one thing I know is that she isn't a wolf. I feel no pull to or from her. I'm an Alpha Stiles, if there was another wolf I would feel the drive to eliminate or draw them in. She's not human but she's not a wolf either."

Stiles sighed, just a bit in relief but also in newfound worry. "Well that's good at least, but she's still out there Derek. Alone, and naked in the woods filled with monsters. Do you think Isaac will be like Lydia? You said he's abused, what are we going to do about his parents?"

Derek looked up, propping his chin on Stiles chest, his eyes hard and intense when Stiles peered down at his face.

"Scott is resisting almost everything we try to teach him. If he isn't learning it is because he doesn't want to. If we give Isaac the choice, he would learn fast, much like you did. He has reason to want to be stronger. He is under his father's thumb Stiles, abused by family." Derek's face was pained and Stiles understood. Honestly he did. Family to Derek was sacred, something you protected and that protected you back. To him, what Mr. Lahey was doing to Isaac was unnatural, going against every instinct in human nature.

With a sigh Stiles smiled slowly at his mate. What Derek said about Scott was true, his friend resisted the change and that made it harder to teach him. If Isaac could add to the pack, Stiles and Derek would only be stronger. Isaac would give to the pack as much as he would take.

"Good. We give Isaac a choice. We've got to keep an eye on Jackson too, I don't want him hurting anyone. If Isaac choses to take the bite, then he meets me and Scott first. Will you do that for me? Let me talk to him too before you bite him?" Stiles knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Like with Jackson, Derek would do what Derek wanted to do, but at least he talked and listened to what Stiles had to say, wither or not he followed it was another matter.

Derek smiled a bit, nodded his head before pushing himself up a bit to reach Stiles' lips. Their lips touched softly, a clear 'thank you' from the Alpha to his mate, but it didn't stay soft for long.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, burring one hand in Derek's hair as the other one ran over the hot skin of Derek's upper back from under his shirt collar. Stiles could feel Derek's muscles bunch and pull as he held himself above Stiles.

"We're playing with fire." Derek growled as he buried his face into the hallow of Stiles neck, nipping and scenting the skin under his lips. Stiles couldn't stop himself from squirming.

"I know." Stiles admitted with a grin. "But think of the fun."

Derek's groan was long suffering as he rolled his eyes, trying hard to hide a smile. He pulled back and sat on the edge of Stiles' bed, waiting for the teen to sit up as well. "There's more you know."

"More? What more is there? You agreed to go along with my plan, lost track of the beasty, and came running to me with news. What else happened?" Stiles sat up and laid a hand on Derek's shoulder. Seemingly unable to stop himself from touching the bigger wolf.

"I lost track of the scent at the cemetery, but not before he managed to dig up one of the bodies. The beast took the woman's liver and nothing else." Derek said gravely, turning so he could grab Stiles' hand. He scooted back till his back hit the wall and pulled Stiles until he had the younger wolf between his legs, back against Derek's chest.

Stiles just smiled at the movement, even as he registered the information Derek gave.

"The liver? Is this beast picky or is that the only thing he can eat?" Stiles asked rhetorically as he relaxed into Derek's embrace. He had to go pick up Scott for school soon, but for now he would enjoy the easy affection Derek showered him with. They've come a long way and Stiles wasn't about to take Derek's affections for granted. He had a feeling far too many people made that mistake in the past.

"I'm not sure yet. It wasn't Lydia though, I know that much. I didn't get there in time to stop whatever it was and Isaac was almost the victim last night." Derek admitted a bit sourly, hooking his chin over Stiles' shoulder.

"Ah, so that's how you ran into the news about Lahey. For today, I have to worry about Isaac and Lydia. You have to prowl the town in search of either her scent or the scent of the new threat. It's all we can do with what he have." Stiles concluded smartly.

Derek only nodded before pressing a kiss into the side of Stiles' long neck. Nuzzling into his temple for a minute before his arms unwound themselves from around Stiles, allowing the younger wolf to rise.

Stiles smirked as he shook his head and grabbed his backpack from his place at the foot of the bed.

"Be safe today." Stiles teased, only mildly joking.

"You too." Derek said seriously.

With a final kiss, Stiles made his way out the bedroom door while Derek lingered a bit in the only place where Stiles scent was ingrained in every corner.

Stiles had enough time to get into his car before watching Derek hop out his window and make his way back into the woods. With Derek gone, Stiles closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the head rest. His mind was a whirl of activity, but his body was almost vibrating with the after effects of Derek's touch. They hadn't gone any further than the heavy make out sessions when the Sheriff was away, and the buzzing need for just a little more always shocked Stiles.

He loved Derek. He was even sure that Derek loved him, and while Scott and Allison screwed like bunnies in the face of any crisis, he and Derek couldn't. Between the problems, and the worrying about the problems, they had barely had one night together where they didn't talk about one issue or another. Was this just what it was like being the mate of the Alpha? Or was this just the temporary problems pulling at both Derek and Stiles' lives.

"Get your brain out of your dick and back in your head." Stiles told himself with a sigh as he finally turned the key, bringing the jeep to life. "This is about more than just you're libido."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Stiles wasn't exactly expecting it when Derek found him in the boy's locker room after practice, but he'd smelled Derek around school. So when he was pulled into the showers, he went willingly, a certain thrill going through him as he was pushed against the wall.

"Is it weird that I actually missed this?" Stiles smiled as he came face to face with Derek's grave expression.

A slight hint of amusement crept out of Derek's anxiety, but it was squashed almost as quickly as it came.

"Jackson's body is rejecting the bite." Derek said.

Stiles felt the shot of panic even if he hadn't wanted to. "No shit?"

"I don't know what it means. I don't know if it'll kill him, but the black blood isn't good."

"Black blood?" Stiles echoed in surprise.

Derek only nodded before he turned around and sniffed the air. "Did you talk to Isaac yet?"

Stiles sighed as he shook his head. A look of concentration crossed his face as he too scented the air.

"Where's Scott?" Derek asked with a deep frown.

Neither of them needed to think very hard with the answer, and with a final kiss goodbye, Stiles went to find his friend and Allison Argent. He arrived just in time to hear Scott say he would be at Kate's funeral and the dread that sank into his stomach almost crippled him.

New hunters were now in Beacon Hills, no doubt for the funeral and maybe something more. Scott would be committing suicide going anywhere near the cemetery. Stiles had to stop him.

"Mr. Stillinski." The voice of Harris stopped Stiles in his tracks as he made his way towards the classroom door where Scott and Allison were talking.

"Mr. Harris." Stiles sighed as he turned to face the man that now had a vendetta against him for the way his father had questioned the science teacher about Kate Argent.

"Don't forget the detention after school." Harris' expression was smug, and so was his scent. Stiles had half a mind to scream or start growling. Just when everything was hitting the fan, he was forced into this. He needed to keep his Scott safe, needed to talk to Isaac Lahey, watch Jackson closely, and find Lydia Martin.

"Yes sir." Stiles growled with a glare.

Harris gave him a sideways look as he walked away, but Stiles continued to glare, keeping his ears open for any sign that Derek was still here. When he found none, he groaned.

"You're Stiles, right?"

The voice from behind surprised him, something that's rarely happened since he'd turned. He whirled around and met the gaze of Isaac Lahey.

"Holy shit man." Stiles breathed as his tense body started to relax again. "Yeah. And you're Isaac."

The boy with curly hair and one hell of a shiner nodded stiffly as he looked Stiles up and down. Stiles didn't know what Derek had told Isaac, but for the boy to be coming up to him now meant that he knew what Derek was offering, and he also knew that it would only come at Stiles' approval.

"Come on, I've got about half an hour until detention. Why don't we talk?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The talk with Isaac was tense. The poor boy had questions, some of which Stiles tried his best to answer honestly.

He made sure that Isaac knew what he was getting into if he accepted the bite. Made sure the young, abused boy knew that he wouldn't be able to tell his father, that he would be forbidden to use his strength against the man no matter what, that he and Derek would essentially become his family and try their best to get him out of his home the legal way.

They talked for well over the half and hour Stiles had set, leading to his extended detention.

By the time he was released, he felt slightly better about adding more pack members, but everything else was still up in the air. He ran full tilt to get to Scott before the boy managed to do something stupid, but he was frozen behind the statue Scott had used to hide when he caught sight of the old man.

Wolf's Bane clung to the cemetery like someone had liquefied the mixture and poured it into a spray bottle only to douse the whole area in the sweet smelling flower of death.

Gerard Argent. A name that instantly struck Stiles in the chest. Reinforcements.

When his dad found them, Stiles was more than glad to get the hell out of there.

From one problem, right into the next.

His father's radio came to life, alerting them of a disturbance in a car and requesting back up for a heart attack victim that had been left bleeding and dead in the back of an ambulance.

From there shit just got worse.

They'd found Lydia but an Omega who had come into the area was captured and killed by the Argents while Derek and Scott hid.

"We need to find more people to stand beside us. Gerard is disregarding the code and Chris is letting him. I need to change Isaac now, while we still have time to train him."

Derek paced the floor of Stiles room as the younger wolf sat with his back against the headboard, head thrown back and eyes shut in concentration.

"This is war Derek." Stiles breathed. "We're caught in a war and there is still something out there. The livers was the Omega, sure, but you and I have smelled it, there is something here. We are already running thin as it is. Jackson isn't change, we don't know what Lydia is, Isaac took the bite tonight, and my dad is sniffing around the tail end of a very dangerous snake that I don't know how to protect him from."

Stiles didn't know how much more of these complication he could take.

A soft touch dragged up the side of his neck, making shivers crawl up Stiles' spine. Derek's hand sank into his hair and he sighed at the feeling as his Alpha dragged his head forward.

Gold eyes met red as the two stared at each other.

"I'm sorry." Derek said, his face a blank mask. "I'm sorry you were ever dragged into this."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he lifted his own hand to grip Derek's wrist, his sharp claws raking the sensitive skin.

"This has never been and will never be your fault." Stiles said lightly as his hand glided up Derek's arm.

When he'd reached Derek's shoulder, he took his hand away, pressing his palm into Derek's chest, over the Alpha's heart before dragging it up and behind his strong neck.

It only took a small tug to pull Derek forward and into a kiss.

Stiles reveled in the feeling of Derek's stubble rubbing lightly against his face as they kissed. The soft lips and Derek's warm tongue. No matter what Derek thought, Stiles wouldn't change what happened.

Dealing with everything had been hard, and the problems just seem to pile up more and more, but he had Derek. Someone strong and sure who seemed to honestly love him. Stiles never thought he'd ever have that in his life, but here he was. Kissing Derek Hale on his bed in the middle of the night.

If he had to lie to his father, deal with thick headed Scott, protect Beacon Hills, and deal with a war against Hunters, he would do all of it for the chance to be loved by Derek again.

"We've got each other through this." Stiles said, his forehead resting lightly against Derek's as his Alpha knelt above him. "I wouldn't want to ever face any of this alone."

Derek's sigh brushed against his lips and Stiles gave up a small smile.

"You're dad's cruiser is coming up the road." Derek commented, but didn't bother moving. They were basking in the closeness of each other's space, but Derek would have to leave soon.

"I hear him." Stiles admitted.

It was a few more seconds before the cruiser was pulling into the drive way, signaling the end of their night time together.

"Go check on Isaac. Make sure he is still dong okay." Stiles said softly as Derek pulled away slowly.

"He won't be enough." Derek admitted grudgingly. "We'll need to find others. Others to which the bite would be a gift. I still don't like this plan Stiles."

A smirk graced Stiles face as he pulled the window open for Derek.

"I know Big Guy. But we need the support."

Derek frowned as he stood there. Stiff in his leather jacket and default glare. "I'll call you in the morning. You'll have to watch Isaac tomorrow."

"I'll do my best." Stiles nodded, stepping up to Derek for a kiss goodbye.

Derek's arms wrapped around his waist and clung tightly, as if afraid that Stiles would slip away. When their lips met, Derek forced Stiles' mouth open even before the younger wolf could comply willingly. Derek forced Stiles submission and when the whine came from the back of his throat, Stiles didn't stop it. He just brought his arms up to cling helplessly to Derek's neck, taking as much out of the kiss as Derek.

Just as suddenly as the force came, it was gone and Derek was pulling away.

Stiles let his arms fall to his side but he didn't open his eyes, keeping his senses focused on Derek's smell as he heard his Alpha flee.

The arousal in his body pounded his systems, testing his own control as his claws and teeth came in. He sure his eyes were golden as he warred with his hormones to regain his senses.

The knock on his door managed to catch him by surprise just like Isaac had done before.

"Stiles?" His dad's head poked in from the hallway. John Stilinski looked weary and tired, just like Stiles felt.

"Going to bed now dad." Stiles said with a sigh. "Goodnight."

His dad stood by the door, his expression saying all the things he couldn't. Stiles knew that John was worried. His son was getting himself into trouble and he didn't know how to handle it, or what to ask to get a straight answer out of clever mind.

With a sigh, John gave up his thoughts and Stiles watched as his dad's curiosity and worry retreated.

"Goodnight son."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright everyone. I think you've all waited just about long enough. I actually finished this on my birthday back in December, but my life took a really crazy turn. Me and my roommates got a Kitten, I got fired and hired from two jobs, I was working out like mad with my best friend cuz some dick broke her heart and she wanted to be nice and fit to rub it in his face. And lets not mention her brother crashing his car, her getting arrested, our collective paychecks going into birthday Tattoos for her this February and looking but not finding anyone to Beta this or any other chapter.
> 
> I'm still looking for Betas folks, cuz everyone who has tried ends up not getting back to me. So here, i decided to post it anyone, un-beta-ed. its not like the others were Beta-ed before being posted anyways. So bare with me readers, and thank you for your continued support.


End file.
